


笼中困兽

by liaojun



Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, mob, 双mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun
Summary: 奥柏伦和詹姆一起掉进了匪徒的陷阱1.詹姆和蛇旧婚约履行，Ω蛇2.詹姆蛇前提的一起mob（对没看错，我也没疯）3.以下设定都是我胡编的，ooc和胡扯设定严重
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Oberyn Martell, mob/Jaime Lannister, mob/Oberyn Martell
Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607542
Kudos: 1





	笼中困兽

奥柏伦和自己的小丈夫出战前，还在因战略部署意见相左争吵。说实话他不想跟詹姆吵架，急功近利的小子的莽冲策略，只会把他们送去做那帮土匪新一笔赎金来源。

还会是一大笔，多恩的小亲王想，泰温公爵肯定不吝啬付出金矿一年收成换他的宝贝儿子完完整整的回去，他估计就得等叔叔和他的白袍兄弟们剿灭匪帮。奥柏伦无法容忍自己像其他废物那样被俘虏又用钱赎一条命，尤其是因剿匪失败被俘。

让他头疼的是在各种方面都受了打击的小狮子急需这次立功挽回尊严，带来的凯岩城卫兵又完全没打算听红毒蛇的建议，泰温公爵要真是担心儿子没必要让他一起来，该派凯冯大人来做保姆。

不出意外，这次这帮盗匪也会配合手下庇护的平民继续周旋，不会跟讨伐队起正面冲突，首相大人怕也是因此才同意儿子被伊里斯国王调来讨匪。

但红毒蛇通过这些鬼祟的平民，有不祥的预感，詹姆这个行走的黄金矿是条不可多得的大鱼————值钱又能羞辱国王之手，离间首相与国王。奥柏伦自己多恩亲王在内的几重身份保不齐也会触发他们的神经。

“你还有什么见解吗，奥柏伦亲王？”

刚被疯王命亚瑟·戴恩爵士册封骑士的幼狮问他。

“到时候把乌尔马留下，我得亲手让他停下编排我姐姐的嘴巴。”红毒蛇绕过对出兵策略的异议，提起他随队前来的真实目的。“他不配得到多恩公主的吻，只配被她弟弟的长枪戳个洞不是么。”多恩领的亲王不笑肉不笑。

他的担心不是多余的。

“我们逮到了另一个多恩公主。”疯癫的微笑骑士喊来弓箭手，“你要不要再讨一个吻。”

“毒蛇的吻吗，我可担心被他亲一下丢掉命，红毒蛇跟他姐姐可不一样。”

这家伙就是乌尔马了，奥柏伦染血的眼睛死盯着他。

“你放心，你绝对会丢掉性命。我会给你一个足够棒的死法，让你付出代价。”无论这家伙说的话真假，有没有在伊莉亚迎亲队伍经过时设计骗他好心的姐姐，奥柏伦都不打算放过他。

“别逞强了夫人，你看看这是谁。”

金发红盔的男孩被绑了个结实，出现在红毒蛇模糊的视野里，他心里叹了口气，暗想自己真是足够聪明。

“别轻举妄动，亲王，我知道你那些娘们把戏。如果你想丈夫别出什么事”

“我不担心他，”红毒蛇打断拎着昏迷不醒丈夫的土匪。“首相大人的儿子，动他对你们没什么帮助，他越完整越值钱。”

或许其他贵族小姐嫁给兰尼斯特黄金双胞胎的詹姆会忙不迭爱上他，或者婚约到来之前就爱上了。红毒蛇吐了口带血的吐沫，被拷在不远的詹姆依然昏迷，还算均匀的在喘气，暂时看不出都受了什么伤。

调整着呼吸，奥柏伦放松自己被铁铐吊在头顶的手，不打算做无用的尝试。他看着外面庆祝的匪徒，参与庆祝的几个村民，思考自己之前是不是该给小他八岁的丈夫更多男性的尊严， 今天兰尼斯特幼狮就不会冒进掉进挖好的坑里。

这场荒诞的婚姻始于母亲和泰温那位夫人的交情，泰温公爵怕是担心自己健康的好儿子真被伊里斯国王哪天发疯骗做光荣的御林铁卫，赶紧让他结婚，连对象是奥柏伦都能答应，忍辱负重啊首相大人。

不过确实，徒利家的小女儿跟她父亲的养子搞大肚子，这桩婚事黄了，只好旧事重提。这位乔安娜夫人也是怪人，挺高兴奥柏伦分化成Ω还能嫁他儿子，像没听过红毒蛇糟糕的名声。她丈夫要没打着盼伊莉亚早死，把瑟曦送给雷加王子的心，奥柏伦不怕赌自己被土匪吊死在树上。他眨了眨糊着血的眼睛，想清理视线。

疯王拿他当伊莉亚过世的候选，这事也别想成，泰温公爵白赔上一个儿子，毒蛇冷笑。

您的儿子结婚那天，快和您女儿上演龙骑士伊蒙王子同奈丽诗王后相顾垂泪了。

“小公主，想什么呢这么开心。”

“给自己找点乐子而已。你们这不是有个不错的妞，瞧上詹姆侍从同伴那个。叫她来陪我聊聊，看看詹姆，也让我乐乐。”

“你放心，我们会给你找到乐子的，小公主，和您丈夫一起。”

奥柏伦神色不变，他大概也猜到了，这帮盗匪想怎么在国王之手儿子和多恩领亲王这找可供吹嘘几十年的乐子。


End file.
